The Saiyan Team (Matrixpretty)
The Saiyan Team '' also known as The Saiyan Rebellion''(Son of Yolan only) or'' The Saiyan Union'' is a team of the only surviving Saiyans with one goal to destroy The Planet Trade Organization. The Evoulotion of The Old Team Origins The Saiyan Team had started after Frieza had destroyed Planet Vegeta and nearly Bardock. Bardock had then hijacked a spacepod and got sent to a Planet called Mukk. Bardock was lucky that they could fix his spacepod but it would take several years. After waiting several years, he see's his sons' grown up and stops them from fighting. Bardock then trains with Goku, Raditz and Gohan to go and fight Frieza along with a Namekian ex-enemy of Goku's named Piccolo. Piccolo joins them as he wants to see his home planet. Frieza Conflict While going to Namek on Raditz's ship they detect two power levels on the same journey. Raditz connects to them, noticing they are Nappa and Vegeta. Raditz tells them that Frieza destroyed their planet and they join them to defeat Frieza. After touching down on Namek they see all ready some of Frieza's terror on the planet. Then Bardock defeats Dodoria, while Gohan defeats Zarbon, after that they face the Ginyu Force. After defeating the Ginyu force, they find Frieza just as hard and Frieza transforms 3 times causing them pain. And because of Vegeta they turn Super Saiyan. Then the Namekians reward them by sending them to Yadrat to learn a special technique. Android Conflict Goku talks to a young man named Trunks who is from the future and tells him all the secrets then Trunks gives him an antidote for him becase Goku dies of a heart virus in his time. Trunks leaves them and then Goku tells him some parts of story that Trunks told him. After training 3 years, they finally face the Androids but Goku's heart virus comes and has to be taken home. The Androids then disappear as Vegeta wants to fight them but Trunks keeps trying stop him. Then they get Android 16 out and then the two Androids beat up the Saiyans and Piccolo. After leaving Krillin gives them senzu beams and allows them them to live.After Piccolo's fight with Cell, Goku gets better and then knows about Cell and other Super Saiyan levels. So Goku and Gohan train in the hyperbolic time chamber learning 2 super saiyan transformation. In the Cell Games, Goku gives up and then Cell faces Gohan and Cell tries to anger Gohan by hurting them so he send Cell Jr's to beat them up. After Cell stomps on 16, Gohan goes Super Saiyan 2 and kills Cell. Cooler Conflict Seven yaers after Cell died Goku comes back for the World Martial Arts Tournament, but is interuppted by Cooler. Bardock tries to go fight him but is knocked out by Cooler. Then Cooler deploys the Salza Team and Junior Team. But the Salza Team is defeated by Nappa. As Gohan and Raditz are knocked because of Doore and Salza, this leaves the Junior team to face the kids. Nedatch defeats Gunnar, Keaith defeats Beige, Trunks defeats Spice and Goten defeats Junior. Goku and Vegeta fend of Cooler themselves, but take hard beating on him, Goku and Vegeta both turn Super Saiyan and have the upper hand by making Cooler bleed badly. As Cooler transforms to his Final Form, he starts attacking Vegeta and knocks Vegeta out on the floor. Goku is then up against Cooler alone and then Cooler gives Goku bad beatings, just to show he can still do it, Goku keeps on attacking Cooler to make him bleed all lot and Goku goes Super Saiyan 2 to defeat him. But, since Goku hasn't been in Super Saiyan 2 for 30 seconds he doesn't know how to control it, so Goku falls down, leaving the kids to face Cooler. As the others was scared, shy Super Saiyan Goten goes to face Cooler, after taking all lot of beating by Cooler, Goten starts rapidly hitting Cooler. As Goten was going to defeat Cooler with Kamehameha blast Cooler had dodged it. Then Goten remembered training with Gohan where he said Kamekameha instead of Kamehameha and it went out of control but it hit Gohan. So Goten says Kamekameha and the attack curves at Cooler ultimately destroying him. King Cold Conflict After defeating Cooler the Saiyans train 3 years to go and face King Cold in Planet Cold. After realizing that King Cold's army has grown ever since, they notice they can't win. But, with the training in 3 years they eventually mange to defeat every soldier that King Cold has. They then meet King Cold who is carrying seven Cold Dragonballs. King Cold goes up against Goku and is defeated by Super Saiyan 3 Goku. After being defeated by Goku, the Cold Dragonballs start flashing. The inhabitants of Planet Cold say that they aren't called Planet Cold and they were called Plant Ush but King Cold took it over because it was large and the only way to get Ush Shenron to come is to defeat evil and he gives you 4 wishes. Bardock says their first wish is to bring Planet Vegeta back in it's normal state. Then the next wish is to revive everyone who died. Then their 3rd wish is to put the future things that would have happened if Frieza didn't destroy it except life changing things to us. Lastly, their last wish is to remember what happened in the 3rd wish. Ush Shenron gives all those wishes and then Bardock and Nappa go to live the rest of their lives on Planet Vegeta. While, Raditz, Goku and Vegeta live their lives on Earth. Future Gohan and Videl get married and have a daughter named Pan and then Goten is dating a quarter Saiyan named Kleen and they get married later and have a kid caled Spanner. Then Bardock and Nappa dies of old age and then Vegeta, Goku and Raditz become old. While Trunks, Nedatch and Keaith get children of their own. The Evoulotion of The New Team Origin 500 years after the Fall of The Planet Trade Organization the Saiyans live in harmony for a while. King Yolan, owns Vegeta and has three sons, Keitaro, Kino and Juri. Juri had hated his name because it was a girls named, because his father was nice he changed it to Jure. As Kino was supposed be next to the throne, Yolan was killed by Sagura and since the official didn't know who was next to throne Sagura claimed the throne and destroyed this team, incase they rebelled against him. Yolan's sons were angered by this as Sagura took the throne, even worse Sagura started doing the same thing The World Trade Orginisation had done: taking every planet as slaves. Yolan's sons reformed the Saiyan rebellion and reformed it with Wire and Alpine. Earth Training Yolan talks thier sons as ghosts and tells them not to fight Sagura yet and they must train for it, by going to Earth on seprate ways, Wire and Alpine also go to Earth with them but go to a diffrent trainer. Keitaro trains with Doshida, Kino trains with Doshina and Jure trains with Kunar. Doshida evolves in strength, Doshina evolves is speed and Kunar evolves in agility. Facing Sagura They all go to Planet Durg to go and defeat Sagura and stop his plans from trying enslave the planet. Kino fights first and is able dodge Sagura's attacks, Jure then helps Kino by getting Sagura in a very uncanny position and Keitaro damages his saiyan armour, but Sagura gets annoyed and knocks out Jure and Kino, Keitaro gets annoyed and goes Super Saiyan and kills Sagura. They get back to Vegeta and crown Kino the King of Vegeta. Members Main Members Old Team *Goku(joins in Brothers) *Raditz(joins in Brothers) *Vegeta(joins in Journey to Namek) *Nappa(join in Journey to Namek) *Gohan(joins in Brothers) *Bardock(leader) *Goten(joins in Fly! Fly!) *Turles(joins in Third Year Training: Another Saiyan?) *Trunks(joins in before Meeting Daddy) New Team *Keitaro(leader and reforms in Restart) *Kino(joins in Restart) *Juri/Jure(joins in Restart) *Wire(joins before Yolan is Killed) *Alpine(joins before Yolan is Killed) Assisting Members The assististing members are people who help the main members in thier fights and fight themselves. Note: The New Team had no assisting members at all. *Piccolo (joins in A Year Training) *Krillin(joins in The Strange Boy) *Nedatch(joins in And Before We Knew It) *Keaith(joins in And Before We Knew It) Supporting Members The supporting members are people who support the main members in fights but do not fight at all. Note: The New Team had the whole planet supporting them. *Videl *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Android 18 *Android 17 *Marron *Oolong *Ox-King *World Tournament Announcer(actually supports Goku) Category:Organization Category:Matrixpretty